Elliott Gets It!
by DazzledByNorrington
Summary: Just a random kink meme story I wrote. Elliott gets it from the gang! Since they don't want to hurt him, cuz they need him for the plane,  they tickle him instead.


"Shh, shh, shh! Don't wake him up!"

Kelly tied the rope in her hands to a large crate at the back of the plane and Rodney did the same. They both slid the other end of the rope underneath Elliott's wrists and on the count of three tied them tightly. This awoke Elliott, and he sat up—well, as far as he could with his arms tied. He found Townes sitting on his legs, with Ian standing beside him, another rope in his hands.

"What's going on here?" Elliott hissed and tried to kick Townes off.

"Now, now, Elliott, relax. Ian, tie his legs."

"…Are you sure we should do this? It doesn't seem right."

Townes stood. "Unless you want to be next, I suggest you do it."

Ian knelt, grabbed Elliott's now-free legs, and yanked him flat onto his back.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Panic now showed into Elliott's eyes and voice.

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you, as much as we want to." Kelly cooed into his ear. She was sitting behind his head, in between his outstretched arms.

"Yea, like, you're a pain in the ass and everything, but we need you for the plane. So, we're just gonna have a little fun with you instead." Sammy smiled an evil smile, placing himself at Elliott's side.

"And we're gonna help!" Liddle took his place at Elliott's other side.

"But first….these are gonna have to go." Townes removed Elliott's shoes and socks. "Now, we're gonna do this one at a time, and figure out what are the best places to go for. Okay?"

And with that, Ian and Townes started tickling Elliott's feet.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. His legs kicked, his feet flailed (only to be forcefully held down), and his screams could probably be heard by the nearest airport.

Eventually the two stopped, letting Elliott catch his breath and plead for release.

Townes replied by signaling to Rodney and AJ, who started squeezing Elliott's kneecaps. Elliott just giggled now, but continued to squirm as much as before. Rodney ventured underneath Elliott's knee, eliciting a womanly squeal from him. Kelly giggled. "Looks like you've found a sweet spot, Rod!"

They stopped, and it was made clear that next to go was Sammy and Liddle.

"This is gonna have to go," said Sammy, and lifted up Elliott's shirt. Kelly helped him get it past his face, replacing his glasses after accidentally knocking them off. Elliott's face—which was a bright shade of pink already—deepened to a crimson red when their fingers started scrabbling across his stomach. Elliott lapsed into silent laugher almost immediately; the only sound occasionally coming out of his mouth was gasping.

Sammy circled Elliott's navel as Liddle found a particularly sensitive spot underneath his floating rib. Elliott exploded with laughter anew and his pleas started again. His prayers were soon answered because it came to be Kelly's turn.

Before she even touched him, he squirmed. She lightly trailed her nails down the undersides of his arms, from his wrists to just above his armpits. Elliott was going crazy. He had never been through such torture!

Kelly discovered that Elliott twitched the most when she stroked the soft flesh just centimeters away from the hollows of his armpit. She stayed there a long time, until tears were in his eyes from laughing so hard. Then she dug in, especially poking and prodding a depression in the inside corners of the deepest part of his armpit, which caused a great reaction. Occasionally she'd scratch a side of his neck if he exposed it, only to scratch the other side when he turned his head.

To Elliott, this lasted forever. Thankfully, "forever" finally ended and he lay there whimpering.

"Are you done?" he asked, broken.

Townes laughed. "We've only just started!"

He snapped and everyone at once resumed where they last were in the tickling. Elliott was forced to remain in this ticklish hell for hours on end, until the sun had started to set. He was untied and left in the fetal position on the floor of the fuselage. Everyone filed back outside to work on the plane. When Elliott's breathing returned to normal, so did his thinking.

He'd get his revenge, on each and every one of them.

And it was gonna be fun.


End file.
